


Flying [Superbat Drabble]

by thatonereallyweirdlesbian



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nighmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonereallyweirdlesbian/pseuds/thatonereallyweirdlesbian
Summary: Bruce and Clark are flying around because Bruce had some bad dreams and surprisingly, Bruce is the first one to say 'I Love You'.





	Flying [Superbat Drabble]

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a little out of character because this is my first time writing with Superbat, but I hope you enjoy.

"Hey Ba--" Clark started, but was cut off.

"Meet me on Wayne Mansion in 10 minutes." Bruce said and hung up. He was in his bedroom and has just woken up in a cold sweat, to something he didn't want to remember. The last time he had a dream like this was when he and Clark weren't dating, he hasn't slept in a bed alone since the first date. Good things can't last too long though. Clark had been called away to National City for something to do with his cousin, it was family business so he couldn't even distract himself from that fact that he and Clark couldn't be together in certain ways because the mission was distracting him.

Bruce, being only in his underwear, walked over to the dresser and grabbed some clothes, then decided against it and walked down the stairs to put on the bat-suit, and sitting down in the chair. He knew that Clark was already on the roof but he couldn't bring himself to stand back up. He hated his dreams and he hated his mind.

"Babe? Are you here?" He heard a voice taking him out of his thoughts, and he was so glad he didn't fall back into his rabbit hole of pain.

"In here. Let's go." Bruce said, not explaining. Not needing to. He walked past Clark, who was wearing his suit, which Bruce was happy because if he flew here in his suit he knew what Bruce wanted.

\-----  
 _Later, In The Air  
_

__\-----_ _

"Can I ask?" Clark said gently, flying at a steady pace with Bruce sitting on his back looking at the ground Clark was flying above.

"You can, but I would prefer you not." Bruce replied with a heavy sigh, before finally looking in Clark's eyes. Clark knew he was going to say something next, he always did, but he wasn't expecting what fell from Bruce's lips.

"I love you, Clark." Clark froze, surprised Bruce was the first one to say this in their relationship, but he probably shouldn't have said it 85 feet above ground.

Clark broke out of his shock when felt something kicking him and realized it was Bruce, extremely panicked but not making a sound.

After grabbing Bruce and trying to help him stand up from almost being a splatter on the streets of Gotham, Bruce avoided eye contact and said almost to quickly to understand.

"Sorry, I know that was out of nowhere, thank you for catching me and all that, I'm going to go now, goodbye." After Bruce said that in under 20 seconds, tried to run down the stairs of the building he and Clark were on top of. Keyword, of course, being tried.

Clark caught up to him very quickly by grabbing his arm and spinning him around and kissed him hard.

"I love you too."


End file.
